Iron Heart
by RaddllereuxLSD
Summary: This story is about a young veterinary girl, who is deported to a Dunkirk to fight against Nazis in the second world war. She never held a weapon in her hand and she needs to learn quickly or die. She meets her new group, which shes supposed to call family the group of FURY! (Don "Wardaddy" Collier/OFC, Grady "Coon-ass" Travis, Boyd "Bible" Swan, Norman "Machine" Ellison, Trini "G
1. Prologue

A young girl from Paris was a successful veterinary. But when the second world war started, they deported her to Dunkirk. She knew how to fix broken leg of a horse, but she absolutely got no idea how to fix limbs ripped apart from the body! She was prepared to surgical procedures, but she was definitely not prepared for the horror of war!

When she finally thought It's gonna be okay It went even worse. They rearrange her to tank battalion cause of lack of soldiers! She should know a new kind of fear than before! But there her story begins... let see if she is that strong to survive the Fury!


	2. Chapter 1

"Ryaaan!" I hear sergeant Miles scream, so I quickly run after him!, "Yes sir?" I asked. "This is Sergeant Collier your new higher, he will show you all off your work! Try your best!" he pointed to a very tall guy with a gray hair and sky blue eyes! He looks like a tough guy who is better, not pissed of! "Good evening sir, I supposed to be a corporal or something…!" I said shyly, he raises a brow "No, you got it all wrong Ryan, you are now my tank shooter! Have you ever been in a tank before?" I froze like an ice, his voice was so intimidating and cold that a goose bump jumped onto my skin "No sir, I have never been in tank before, actually I have never been here either!" he grinned "Lucky kid huh, come with me I'll show you" he turn away and started heading somewhere! I quickly followed him like his tail, I must admit that he is sexy! But looks kinda old to me!

We stopped before a Sherman tank named Fury, he introduced me to his crew, there were 3 of them Grady Travis, Boyd Swan and Trini Garcia who was a Spanish guy!

Everybody but Sergeant Collier watched me with open mouth.

,, Wardaddy? Are you serious? This girl on our team? This is a bad joke!" Grady said when Collier introduced me!

"Shut up Grady! I'm not much happier than you but its an order from leadership!" sergeant settled him down. It was quiet for about a two or three minutes but then Collier said "Hey Ryan! Come I'll show you, your room!"

When we arrived at the tent it was not a normal tent it was bigger than a normal tent and there were two beds and a table with a map and chests with something that I cant realized!

"This will be yours for rest of the time that we're spending here before leaving!" he said coldly but I felt like I have to ask! "Sergeant? With who I'm sharing my room?" he turned to face me and said directly "ME!"

I swallowed loudly "Any problem, miss?" he said suspiciously and I quickly shook my head "No sir!" he grinned "That's what I wanted to hear!" he immediately left the room and left me there alone. I pack out my staff and lay on a bed, I was very tired and my eyes started to close I don't know when or how but I fell asleep!


	3. Chapter 2

Ryan, get the fuck up!" somebody kicks me off of the bed and I fell to the cold ground! I was confused, didn't know what was happening! Somebody kick me again into my ribs and I caught from pain! "What the hell you think you are doing? Stand the fuck up! Stand up!" now I recognized the familiar voice of Sergeant Collier and I try my best to stand up on my feet again!

When I finally stand up he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me out of the tent, in that movement he pushed me out that strong that I fell to the ground into the dust! Everybody was watching us now! "Get up!" he screamed at me! So did I!

"Get down!" he ordered me again! And I did so! He was repeating these two sentences for 2 minutes than he orders me to crawl behind him! He was going fast to the beach of the sea!

When he finally reaches the beach he grabbed me and threw me into the cold salt water he knelt at me and he dipped my head under water! He kept it there until I started to drown! After that, he pulls my head out "Are you awake yet? Who the hell you think you are? We are not at home we are in the war! Your men are dying, they are wasting their lives! And for what? For you, sleeping?! Hell no, Be glad that I'm not a Nazi! He would not let go of your head like me!" he shouted to my face angrily and let go of me! I caught out sea water and slowly got up!

Every soldier there was laughing at me I heard some abuses such like (Bitch, coward, son of a bitch etc.) I quickly get myself into the tent to change clothes! I was crying, I was not growing up like a soldier I grew up like veterinary. Nobody told me that sleep is criminal! Sergeant Collier seemed to be one of the normal soldiers but now I don't know! I'm afraid of him, he let me taste the power a man has, if he wants to, he would calmly drown me and nobody would care about me! I'm coward for them now!

When I was changing my pants somebody went in! It was Collier I tried to cover my self he gave me confused look! "whats wrong Ryan?" I don't get his treating, doesn't he care that I'm just in my underwear? "I'm just in my underwear sir, this is not polite!" I tried to explain him but he cut me off! "And what? You think that when you are women they will treat you better than men? Hell second no! You are soldier nothing else, deal with it or give up and die!" he said coldly and sit on the bed! "And anyway I don't know what you wanna do now but its midday, go to sleep we are getting up early!"

I quickly get into bed, I don't want to be kicked again!

I was watching him, but when he started to take off his t-shirt I turn my self and close my eyes! I heard Colliers quite chuckle than the lights turn off! I never saw someone's body and I don't want to! I'm a Jewess you know! I keep my will to my self in the second world war it's weakness even if you are not German! This will be hell anyway!


End file.
